J'ai cherché
|year = 2016 |position = 6th (Final) |points = 257 (Final) |previous = "N'oubliez pas" |next = "Requiem"}} "J'ai cherché" (English: I searched) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, performed by Amir. As a member of the "Big Five" it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 6th place with 257 points, giving the country its best result since the 2002 Contest in Tallinn. Lyrics French/English= J’ai cherché un sens à mon existence J’y ai laissé mon innocence J’ai fini le cœur sans défense J’ai cherché l’amour et la reconnaissance J’ai payé le prix du silence Je me blesse et je recommence Tu m’as comme donné l’envie d’être moi Donné un sens à mes pourquoi Tu as tué la peur qui dormait là Qui dormait là dans mes bras You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song J’ai cherché un sens, un point de repère Partagé en deux hémisphères Comme une erreur de l’univers J’ai jeté tellement de bouteille à la mer J’ai bu tant de liqueurs amères Que j’en ai les lèvres de pierre You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Au gré de nos blessures Et de nos désinvoltures C’est quand on n’y croit plus du tout Qu’on trouve un paradis perdu en nous Oh, you, you, you, you You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking, looking for you Giving you love with my song Giving you love with my song You |-| Translation= I’ve looked for a meaning to my existence It made me leave my innocence behind I’ve finished with an unprotected heart I’ve looked for love and recognition I’ve paid the price of silence I am getting hurt and I start over again You gave me the will to be myself Gave a meaning to my questions You’ve killed the fear that was sleeping here That was sleeping here in my arms You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song I’ve looked for a direction, a landmark Split into two hemispheres Like a mistake of the universe I’ve thrown too many bottles into the sea I drank so much bitter liqueur It made my lips as cold as stone You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Along with our wounds And our flippancies It’s when we completely lose our faith That we find a lost paradise inside ourselves Oh, you, you, you, you You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking, looking for you Like the melody of my song Like the melody of my song You You’re the one that’s making me strong I’ll be looking, looking, looking for you Giving you love with my song Giving you love with my song You Videos Amir - J'ai cherché (France) 2016 Eurovision Song Contest LIVE - Amir - J'ai Cherché (France) at the Grand Final of the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Five